


things unsaid

by hydrospanners



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Blood and Injury, Drabble, F/M, Much Sillier Than It Sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners
Summary: If Nirea Velaran is going to die, there's something she needs Doc to hear first. It's something she should have told him a long time ago.





	things unsaid

Jedi aren’t invincible. He knows that, has always known that, but it never felt real until he found her in shock, a meter of rebar jutting from her abdomen.

Doc swallows his curses and presses harder against the wound. She’s bleeding too much, too fast. They’ll never make the ship in time.

He should’ve brought his kit. He’s become the kind of person who has to bring a medkit on dates. “Dammit, Rea.”

She smiles up at him, blue eyes glazed over and teeth red with blood. “Gotta tell you something,” she wheezes. It’s incredible she’s even conscious.

“Not now, gorgeous.”

“‘S important.” She’s slurring her words, eyelids fluttering from the effort of staying awake.

He can’t imagine a worse time for a heart-to-heart, but this is Rea. Rhese always said she’d save her truths for the end, just so she wouldn’t have to live with the fallout. Looks like the kid was finally right about something.

“Should’ve told you before,” she croaks, face screwing up in pain. He brushes the hair from her sweat-slicked forehead. He doesn’t want to hear this, not now, not if–

“The mustache is stupid.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.


End file.
